


Trust

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Restraints, beginning Dom/sub relationship, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: At the beginning of their exploration of BDSM play, Fitz and Jemma have to learn to trust each other.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the start of their BDSM dynamic from the Working Out the Kinks verse. 
> 
> Kinktober prompt: restraints

Jemma licked her lips and did her best not to squirm as Fitz leaned over her and checked the bindings around her wrists, tugging ever so slightly to make sure they wouldn’t cut into her skin or give way in the middle of their play. She kept her eyes on him, drinking in the deep, clear blue of his eyes and the stern set of his jaw as he looked her over. That alone was enough to slick her cunt and Jemma did her best to subtly press her thighs together in search of some relief. Unfortunately her bound ankles kept her from truly satisfying that particular itch. 

Satisfied, Fitz moved to kneel next to her and started to undress, his graceful fingers carefully undoing his cuffs before moving on to the ones running down the center of his chest. Jemma watching him with rapt attention, unwilling to miss a thing and risk displeasing him. 

“Give me your word, pet.”

The low, rough tone shot through her, tightening her nipples and causing her to shiver in anticipation. She was beyond ready for him and had no doubt that she wouldn’t need whatever foreplay Fitz had in mind. She was positively raring to go. 

“Green,” she exhaled. “Very, very green.”

“Good. And how do y’ feel? They’re not too tight?”

Jemma went to shake her head before catching herself and added, “No, sir. They’re not too tight.”

Fitz only smiled in response and kept undressing, revealing each perfect inch of him. She felt her mouth water as she thought about just where she’d like to kiss him next, how she’d like to suckle at his throat and tease his nipple with her tongue before swallowing him down. Jemma set her teeth into her lower lip to keep from moaning outright, but one glance at Fitz told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“That’s good, pet. Because,” he shucked off his shirt and started on his pants, “you’re going t’ be like that for quite a while. I’m goin’ t’ make sure y’ understand that y’ keep your hands t’ yourself while I touch y’, no matter how good it feels. Are we clear?”

Jemma thought back to the incident that had landed her in this position, to the way he’d growled and nipped at her thighs when she’d wound her fingers through his curls and silently demanded where he put his mouth on her, and fought not to grin. Her punishment had certainly been worth the orgasm he’d given her. Still, she managed to answer, “We’re clear, sir,” with a straight face, drawing a smile out of Fitz. 

“Good girl. Now, spread your legs.”

She did as she was bid, her knees easily bowing outward to make a space for him thanks to the way her ankles were secured. She never took her eyes from Fitz as he settled over her, his lips skimming over her clavicle and the tops of her breasts before eventually finding their way to her sternum. 

“All I want is for y’ t’ lay right here, Jemma,” he murmured, his breath fanning hotly over her sensitive skin as he mouthed at her breast, “and enjoy what I’m about t’ do for y’. Without bein’ bossy. Think y’ can manage that?”

He nipped at her, pulling a sharp gasp from her throat and causing her brain to short out temporarily. When he did it again, Jemma knew he wanted an actual answer. 

“Y-yes, Fitz. I can manage that.”

“Good. Because if y’ can’t…” This time he brushed a kiss just over her peaked nipple, causing her to press back against the mattress as she tried to maintain some semblance of control. “I’m goin’ t’ draw this out. Is that what y’ want me t’ do, Jemma?”

“N-no,” she exhaled even as she shook her head against the pillow. She would gladly do whatever he asked of her as long as he didn’t stop. 

“Good girl, pet.” Fitz pressed one last kiss to the center of her sternum just above her wildly beating heart, before shifting lower and slipping his arms beneath her parted thighs. “Now, lie back and enjoy.”

The last coherent thought that she had as she felt his warm breath wash over her sopping folds was that she was in for a very good night. After that, all Jemma could focus on was the feeling of his tongue tracing over her, dipping in to tease her opening before slowly circling her clit and repeating the circuit. She lost count of just how many times he did that, lost track of everything other than the overwhelming pleasure Fitz was bringing her. Jemma felt her body heat and every muscle go taut as she rushed toward her climax.

She shamelessly moaned her pleasure, begging him and every deity she could think of to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible because she just knew Fitz wouldn’t--

He stopped. 

It took Jemma’s lust-addled brain a moment to figure out what the hell had just happened, her eyes fluttering open to look down her body at her boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” The look he gave her as he climbed up her body made her shiver even as she wanted to curse his name. “Y’ had t’ know you had a punishment comin’. This is it.” 

Fitz settled himself on his forearms above her and leaned down to brush his nose against Jemma’s before kissing her. She lost herself in it, leaning up automatically and attempting to nip at his full lower lip in an attempt to gode him into giving her more. 

“No, pet.” He pulled back to smirk at her. Jemma knew a moment of annoyance when she realized that she was all the more turned on for his cocky demeanor. “This is what got y’ int’ trouble in the first place. Stop tryin’ t’ take your pleasure and trust me t’ take care o’ everythin’ y’ need.” Fitz paused in speaking just long enough to meet her eyes, his expression going a tad more serious. “Do y’ trust me, Jemma?”

The fact that he hadn’t called her “pet” told Jemma all she needed to know about his state of mind. Fitz wasn’t just asking as her Dom, but as her boyfriend. 

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation, “with everything, Fitz.”

He nodded and slowly pressed his hips forward, stretching her deliciously as he took her. Jemma sighed in pleasure and arched her back as much as she could manage to meet his thrusts, but once again her bonds kept her from doing much. She remembered Fitz’ words and relaxed, trusting him to bring her pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” he murmured in her ear as he languidly fucked her, each thrust causing his cock to brush against her g-spot and making her shiver in pleasure. “Relax. I’ve got y’. Let me make y’ feel good.”

Jemma moaned softly and let her eyes drift shut once more as she gave herself over entirely to Fitz and his whims. He didn’t disappoint her, each thrust and roll of his hips bringing her closer and closer to release. He played her body expertly, laying kisses to her neck and chest while catching her clit on each downstroke. Unlike earlier her approach was much slower but when she did come, it was long and drawn out, each spasm of her sex squeezing more and more pleasure from the moment as Fitz fell apart with her. 

When she came to, it was to Fitz brushing kisses over her cheeks as he reached up to undo her cuffs. As soon as they went loose he brought her arms down and ran his hands over her shoulders, careful to workout any knots she might have before slipping further down to release her ankles as well. Once she regained full control of her limbs, Fitz came back to recline along her side, his arm looped loose over her waist as he smiled at her. Jemma felt a pulse of love shoot through her and curled into his chest, pressing kissing to all the bare skin she could find. 

“I love y’,” he murmured to her. “I need y’ t’ trust me when we play like this, Jemma. I need t’ know that y’ trust me, or we can’t go further.”

Once again she was struck by just how much Fitz cared for her whole person, and how this particular kink of theirs only served to amplify it. She wanted to give him all of her trust. He deserved no less. 

“I trust you, Fitz. I meant it when I said that. I trust you with everything.”

She could practically feel him relax against her as he stole another kiss and let her own lips pull into a grin. Jemma felt the same familiar thrill she got just before they made a breakthrough in the lab and eagerly pushed him for more. She was certain that no matter where this took them, this way of being together would be their best discovery yet. 


End file.
